The Corey Archaic Interviews
By: I'm back!!! It's nice to see you are excited by my return, but try to hold your excitment. Patient Interview 6: '''Three weeks after incarceration Dr. Kellercolt: Patient Interview 6. Dr. Archaic has been in custody for three weeks. Regular sessions have been inconclusive. I am not sure he is actually insane. Corey: Good evening, Stephen. How are you tonight. Kellercolt: I'm conducting the session, Corey. Corey: Of course. If that helps you cope, I wouldn't have it any other way. Kellercolt: Let's talk about the events three weeks ago. What did you think you would achieve? Most of your victims are still in therapy. Corey: I wanted to understand them. Their personal demons. Their reactions. Their fears. It's all quite fascinating, really. Kellercolt: But you are .... were a respective doctor. A brilliant mind, now just another resident in Arkhay. Corey: Can I have a drink? A strong one? This kind of question bores me. Kellercolt: I'm afraid not. Corey: Interesting choice of words, Doctor. Tell me, what are you afraid of? '''Patient Interview 9: '''Four and a half weeks after incarceration Dr Kellercolt: Patient Interview 9. Dr. Archaic continues to evade questions. I believe he is quite sane. Just evil. He takes no interest in the ponies he has hurt. His research appears to be the only motivating factor in his life. What is it about fear that drives your obsession. Corey: Fear drives everything, Stephen. Everything. Your life is governed by fear. Every decision you make is a product of that fear. Kellercolt: Don't be ridiculous Corey: You married your wife...Margaret, isn't it?...because you were scared of dying alone. You have children because you are scared of leaving nothing behind that really matters. You go to the doctors because you are scared of dying. Do I need to go on. Kellercolt: No. That will be all for today. Guards! '''Patient Interview 12: six weeks after incarceration Kellercolt: Today I have another interview with Archaic. I cannot say I am looking forward to it. I've been feeling anxious. I don't like to admit it, but...I think he's getting to me. Corey: How are you today? Kellercolt: I keep telling you, this is my session. Corey: It was your session, Doctor, but not anymore. Guard: Are you OK, doc. Kellercolt: I think...yes...I... Corey:Oh, he's fine. Just questioning his grip on reality.You should be doing the same any second... Guard: Mother, is that you? Wait, what are you doing? Kellercolt: Get off of me... Help. I need help here. I can't breath... Corey" Like I said... You're all part of my experiment now! '''Patient Interview 12 B: '''six weeks after incarceration Corey: Asylum Interview 1. My experiment is underway. Working alone, I have created my ultimate fear gas, it's potency revolutionary. Kellercolt: AH! AHH! They're all over me! Guard: Please, father, don't do it! AH! AHH! Kellercolt: Keep away! Keep away! Keep away! Corey: I have pumped enough gas into the Medical Center to break 100 minds. It should only be a matter of time before (glass shatters) What? Twilight: Give it up, Now! Corey: How... how are you still standing? How come it's not affecting you? Twilight: Who said it's not. Corey: I knew it. WHat was it like? What have you seen? Twilight: Officer Bits. Get this formula into the air conditioning system. Now! You failed, Archaic. Again. I've been working with Dr. Kellercolt, creating an antidote to the toxins in your cologne. He fooled you, Archaic. How does that make you feel? Threatened? Humiliated? Scared? Category:Arkhay Files: C. Archaic Category:Mature content